Reviving Into A Shinigami
by Hikarimabane
Summary: After being defeated in a battle with Madara, Sasuke becomes a shinigami, a lieutenant of the zero squad. One day, he is ordered to goto the human world Naruto's world to find the captain of the zero squad, along with Toshiro, Rangiku,......
1. Kioku Memory

**Reviving into a shinigami**

Hello Naruto and Bleach fans! This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it!!^^

At Seireitei, tenth squad.

'It has been two years since I came to this world' thought Sasuke, on his way to the tenth squad captain room. 'Two years since I died in the battle with Madara.'

_(flashback)_

"_I have a mission for you Sasuke-kun" said Orochimaru to the teen who glared at him._

"_I want you to kill a member of the Akatsuki called Tobi."_

_The raven haired teen narrowed his eyes in suspicion._

"_Why do I have to do that? Why don't you go kill him yourself?_

"_I thought you would be able to kill that guy with ease. You are the only candidate to become my vessel after all. " said Orochimaru with a smirk on his face, studying Sasuke's reaction._

_The teen stood there quietly and continued to glare at the snake, with no change in his expression. _

"_All right, let's make a deal." suggested Orochimaru after studying the teen's unchanged expression._

"_You will complete this mission for me Sasuke-kun and in exchange, I will give you a quite interesting piece of information. I will tell you the truth behind the Uchiha massacre."_

_With that said, the teen widened his eyes in surprise._

_Tobi stood on a tree branch to get a view of the entire forest. 'Looks like Sasori and Daidara moved towarsd Amegakure. Now…'_

"_I found you Tobi!"_

_Tobi's thoughts were intercepted by a voice._

"_Oh my! You have red eyes! Have you been staying up late a lot? You should get more sleep to cure those red eyes of yours. They look pretty scary!" said Tobi in his childish voice._

"_Shut up!" yelled Sasuke as he glared at Tobi with his sharingans activated._

"_Huh? Hey wait a minute! Those are sharingans! No wonder you looked so familiar, you are Itachi-san's little brother, right?" said Tobi, jumping off to one tree branch to another in excitement._

"_Stop playing around with me, Uchiha Madara." Sasuke glared as he tried to calm himself down._

_Madara narrowed his eyes in astonishment. "So you know about me, Uchiha Sasuke." said Madara, switching to his deep, matured voice._

"_I have something to confirm with you. Were you involved in the massacre of the Uchiha clan?" asked Sasuke as he observed his enemy cautiously to find any signs of attack. _

"_Orochimaru told you about the truth of the massacre did he not? That little sna.."_

"_Answer my question!" Madara was cut off by Sasuke's furious yell. Sasuke felt he was starting to loose his patience._

_Madara smirked behind his mask as he saw how desperate the teen was to get the answer._

"_To answer your question, yes, I was involved in the massacre. You are interesting than I thought you would be, Sasuke, considering your brother is Uchiha Itachi."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke couldn't hide the tone of confusion in his voice._

"_What I am saying is that it's a shame to kill such a young, last-living Uchiha like you, Sasuke." Madara replied with a sinister chuckle._

"_And now.." In a speed of light, Madara reappeared beside Sasuke, who could not react to the astonishing speed._

"_I hope you enjoy your afterlife."_

_Sasuke tried to cope with the situation to defend himself, however, Madara activated his Mangekyo Sharingan sooner than Sasuke could react._

'_Damn it…nii-san…' Sasuke felt his eye lids started to close as he fell unconscious._

_(End of flashback)_

Sasuke knocked the door of the tenth squad captain room.

"Yes?" a boy answered

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." said Sasuke, kneeling on the floor.

"Come in."

Sasuke opened the door quietly, stepping into the room. Beyond the door he saw the tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro sitting at his desk and Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant of the tenth squad lying in a sofa.

"Congratulations! Sasuke!" Rangiku stood up and embraced Sasuke tightly into her chest.

"I knew you would become a great shinigami one day!" said Rangiku excitedly while applying more pressure to her arms.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was in pain. He could not breathe due to her tight embrace and was struggling for air.

"Let him go Matsumoto, you are chocking him." Just when Sasuke was about to pass out from lack of air, Toshiro stopped her in time.

"Huh? Ohhh! I'm sorry!" Rangiku apologized immediately and finally broke the embrace, leaving the teen panting.

"I called you today to inform you a very important announcement." said Toshiro after a few minutes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, from today, you will be working as a lieutenant of the zero squad." said Toshiro, declaring Sasuke's new position.

**And that's the end of the 1****st**** chapter!!!**

**Review plz and tell me if u liked it or not!!**

**Hikarimabane**


	2. Setsumei Explaination

**Reviving Into A Shinigami**

**Hello guys! I don't usually update this fast but I got really into it once I started writing ^_^**

**Thank you so much for elfspirit7 and Sapphire09 for the reviews!!**

**Second chapter is up! Enjoy^^!!**

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Sasuke wasn't surprised at his new position, since he knew his unique ability to use ninjutsu would be highly evaluated by the high ranked shinigamis, along with fact that he graduated the shinigami academy in merely two years with an excellent grade. But what surprised him was the squad he was going to be assigned to, the zero squad.

"I've never heard of that squad before." commented Sasuke after a momentary pause.

"Well, of course you wouldn't know the existence of the zero squad. Only the high ranked shinigami know about that squad. That is, including the captains, and lieutenants." explained Toshiro.

Toshiro continued after a slip of tea. "Zero squad is a very special and one of the important squads in the gotei jyuusantai (the thirteen guard squad). The squad mainly focuses on information retrieval and assassination of the target. It's somewhat similar to what the second squad does, but what differs is the total number of shinigamis in the squad. The second squad led by captain Soiphon has over 100 shinigamis and most of the members in that squad are onmitsukidous (a special force consisting of shinigami), meaning they have about 50 shinigamis to complete a mission, such as, collecting information, assassinating targets, and so on. In comparison, the zero squad only consists of two members. That is you, Uchiha Sasuke, the lieutenant and the captain."

"That's just reckless! How can a squad-" Sasuke's objection was interfered as Toshiro raised his arm in front of Sasuke's face to quiet Sasuke down.

"Calm down. I know you have a lot of questions and objections, but wait until I finish."

"The reason why the zero squad has fewer members than the second squad is to secure the possibility of completing the mission without any failures. For instance, if both squads are given a mission to retrieve an important piece of information from the enemy, the second squad would have a high chance of getting caught during the mission and transmitting a false information to the superior, since they have more members in that squad. But, if there are only two members in the squad, who are above the average shinigami levels, there would be a low chance of getting caught and higher chance of gathering the correct information. So, in other words, the zero squad will be given missions with high level of difficulty. Do you understand now, Sasuke? " asked Toshiro as he drank the green tea.

Sasuke nodded,

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Who's the captain of the zero squad?"

"I don't know his name." said Toshiro, finishing the tea.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the reply. "What do you mean you don't know his name? He is the zero squad captain of the gotei jyuusantai isn't he?"

"There are two reasons. One, the zero squad deals with top secret missions, so his name is also a top secret. Only the first squad captain knows his name." signed Toshiro as he answered. "And two, he became a shinigami two and half years ago, so he is new. Plus, he was given a mission to go to the human world two years ago, so people barely saw him around in the seireitei (where shinigamis live)."

"Ahhh! I wish I could meet him!!" said Rangiku excitedly, who kept silence during the entire explanation. "I heard his handsome! Very handsome!" she continued.

"Anyway, if you don't have anymore questions, you may leave. Rangiku, don't forget to show him where the zero squad is." Toshiro instructed as he picked up a pile of documents to start signing them.

"Roger!"

"You know Sasuke, you've changed a lot compared to when we first met." Rangiku started a conversation, while leading to the zero squad.

"Hn." replied Sasuke, knowing that she would understand the meaning.

"I mean two years ago, you didn't know a thing about this world and were seeking revenge against the guy who killed you…um.."

"Uchiha Madara."

"Right, that guy. And you were sending death glares at everyone who happens to pass by you which scared the crap out of them." giggled Rangiku, smoothing her long, cured hair with her figures.

"Oh! And remember that I was the one who advised you to enroll into the shinigami academy?" asked Rangiku, still giggling.

"Yeah I do. I just happened to have spiritual power and I didn't know how to control it. One day, I was searching for food and I accidently bumped into someone."

"That person was me and that's how we met. Imagine if I didn't tell you about the power of shinigami and all of that, you could have starved to death, or maybe gone crazy and started killing civilians and shinigamis." Sasuke glared at her.

"Or who knows what you could have ended up doing!" yelled Rangiku, her eyes looking at Sasuke meaningfully.

"Hn. I owe you one for finding me and giving me the right advice then." said Sasuke as he signed.

"Yup! You owe me one, Uchiha Sasuke! Don't forget that!" said Rangiku excitedly as she skipped rest of the way to the zero squad.

**That's the end of the second chapter!**

**Do you guys have an idea of who the zero squad captain might be??**

**Plz guess and write the name of the character in the review^^**

**(He's from the Naruto world!)**

**And one more thing, I need a zanpakuto for Sasuke and I don't know what kind of sword he should use. The ones with ice ability won't work because, one, he uses katon, and two, there are a lot of zanpakutos with ice abilities so theres no point making up another one. I'm thinking of maybe the ones that has wind ability, so Sasuke could use the zanpakuto to help him with his katon (in the Naruto world, futon works great with katon). Or maybe the ones with fire abilities…idk…plz help and also include it in the review!!!^_^**

**Oh, I forgot to mention what timeline this story is at in the Bleach world.**

**Basically, team Toshiro went to the real world to fight Arancals (don't know to spelling) and then came back to the soul society. The story takes place before Orihime gets kidnapped, so that way, Sasuke and team Toshiro could go to the Naruto world^^.**

**Thanks reading!**

**Hikarimabane**


	3. Taisha The Zero Squad

**Reviving Into A Shinigami**

**Hello Bleach and Naruto fans! Third chapter is up!^^**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**For Sasuke's zanpakutou, I've decided to use the one that has both wind and fire abilities and in bankai, the sword will split in two, one having the fire power, while the other one having the wind power. I'm still working on the name though, but don't worry, I have some names and all I have to do is to combine them!! Sasuke will use his zanpakutou later in the chapters when they go to the naruto world so be patient!**

**Also another important thing. I am writing a Japanese version of this fic! Yay! It's the translated version of this, so the content will be exactly the same! I do speak Japanese myself so the story is not translated on the web. If anyone is interested (can read Japanese), please go check it out! The title is ****死神への転生**

**Here's the third chapter!**

"This is the place?" Sasuke asked, feeling the twitching of his eyebrow.

"Yup! This is it! Welcome to the zero squad!" said Rangiku as she pointed at the building of the zero squad.

"……."

The zero squad was….old…and dusty. Sasuke and Rangiku walked through the front yard, expecting to see a nice, beautifully organized front yard. However, they saw withered grass, dried soil, and uncollected leaves. As they moved to the entrance and slid the front door open, dusts were flying everywhere. Almost in every single rooms, they found spider webs on the ceiling. As they walked through the hallway, the floor made a wooden cracking sound. On top of that, the captain's room was far worse than what they have seen in the building. When Rangiku opened the door of the captain's room, they felt numerous pairs of eyes staring at them. A crowd of crows were occupying the room, leaving no space for Sasuke and Rangiku to walk in.

"….This squad is terrible." said Sasuke, after seeing the entire building.

"Well, it's not that bad…*coughs*… we will just have to clean it up!" Rangiku chocked at the dust and covered her nose with the sleeve of her kimono.

"How long will it take to clean the entire place?" Sasuke got out to the hallway and glanced at the backyard. The backyard was as worse as the front yard, withered glass, trees, dried up soil, and a small, dirty pond filled with murky water and mold.

"I don't know, it may take a few weeks because this building was left unclean since your captain left on the mission." answered Rangiku as she also took a glance of the backyard with a disgust expression on her face.

"But I think it won't take too long if we have more people to help with the cleaning."

"Hn." agreed Sasuke.

"I guess I should take my leave now. It's getting dark." said Rangiku, gazing up at the sunset.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight? I can't just sleep in here." argued Sasuke as he pointed down at the dusty tatami.

"Just bear it for one night. I will comeback here with more people tomorrow to clean up, okay?" Rangiku walked over to the entrance and slid the door open.

"See ya!" She waved at Sasuke with a smile and disappeared like a shadow using shunpo.

**The Next Morning. (A/N sorry I tried to put spaces in between but when I upload the document, the spaces disappe****ar.)**

The next morning, Rangiku came back as she promised. "Sasuke! Are you in there?" She knocked on the door several times, but no one answered.

"I don't think he's there." said Rukia as she observed the ruined front yard.

"That newcomer, how dare he make us wait!" growled Ikkaku, who was forced to help by Rangiku.

"Oh my god! Look out the front yard! It is so unbeautiful!" commented Yumichika while playing with his highlighted hair.

"By the way, why are you here, Kira?" asked Renji, as he looked around and found the blonde haired shinigami who stood quietly behind him.

"Because I've already done my job today, so I decided to just help out." replied Kira.

"What? You've done your job already?? But it's only eight in the morning." said Renji, his tone completely surprised.

"Well, I heard Sasuke-kun is going to have a housecleaning from Rangiku-san, so I woke up early and finished my job to help with the cleaning." answered Kira in his emotionless voice.

"Oh, okay."

"Where is Sasuke anyway." said Ikkaku, clenching his fists as he spoke. "I swear if that chicken butt won't show up in the next 3 minutes, I will-"

"You will what, Ikkaku? And what did you just call me?" said Sasuke with narrowed eyes, appearing behind the death gods with shunpo.

"I guess you didn't hear me newcomer. I just called you a chicken-butt." said Ikkaku mockingly with a smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further. "Say it again and I will-"

"Stop it you two! We are not here to fool around. Ikkaku, if you start it again, I will report this to Yachiru." threatened Rangiku as she interrupted Sasuke.

"Where were you Sasuke? We've been knocking on the door for several times but no one answered." Renji opened the door slowly to prevent any gritty dusts from blowing everywhere.

"I was outside, sleeping." answered Sasuke, taking his sandals off as he entered.

"What? You slept outside last night? Oh god Sasuke, please tell me that you didn't sleep on the ground." Rangiku slapped Sasuke on the back, causing the teen to towards the dusty wooden floor.

"I slept on a tree branch nearby." glared Sasuke, as he stood up from the fall and patted the dust off from himself.

"That doesn't answer why you were late though." said Yumichika, holding his kimono sleeve in front of his nose.

"Hn."

The shinigamis were now lined in a row, walking down the hallway to find cleaning equipments. Ikkaku, who happened to be leading the line suddenly stopped with a loud stomping, sending dusts flying in the air.

"You brat, use a proper sentence for once!" snapped Ikkaku, pointing at Sasuke fiercely.

"Stop Ikkaku! Look at how much dust is flying around!"

"….sorry…"

**There you go! Hope you liked it!**

**Hikarimabane**


	4. Ninmu The Mission

**Reviving Into A Shinigami**

**Hello Bleach and Naruto fans! Third chapter is up!^^**

**I apologize for the late update..T_T**

'The taisha (the building for zero squad) looks a lot cleaner now.' thought Sasuke as he signed the documents.

The zero squad has dramatically changed since the housecleaning. No more spider webs, dusts, cracking floor were seen throughout the building. Even the yards were cleaned up perfectly. Decaying tree branches were carried away, dried up grass and trees were watered, and the murky pond was cleaned.

'What a beautiful day.' Sasuke's left hand reached for the cup of green tea placed on the desk, while his right hand kept the pen busy.

'Life would be perfect….without this….' He glazed at the giant piles of paper, about three meters high, beside him.

Those papers were left behind by a certain captain, who is currently carrying out his mission in the human world.

'I never imaged that paper works would be so….' The boy tilted his head slightly, looking for the right word. 'so troublesome…'

The boy heaved a deep sigh. 'I think I understand how you felt when you became a chunin and had to do all these paper works, Shikamaru.'

Several knocks on the door brought back Sasuke from the series of thoughts.

"Come in." Sasuke answered, narrowing his eyes.

'That is not Rangiku. She never knocks on the door. Then who else would come to the zero squad?'

"Hey Sasuke! You must leave immediately to the first squad….what's going on here? " Rukia stepped into the room, glancing at the large amount of paper that was placed beside him.

"These are the works my captain was assigned to do, but since he's not here, I have to do it for him." said Sasuke, answering Rukia's query.

"Well those aren't a lot compared to what the other squads have."

Ever since the incidence at the hill, the soul society was thrown into chaos. Due to the rebellion led by Aizen Sousuke, the soul society had lost almost one quarter of causalities.

"Oh! You have to go to the first squad Sasuke with me!" said Rukia, distracting Sasuke's thoughts.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was given an order to get you and go see the Captain immediately."

"Alright." Sasuke stood up and prepared to leave.

**At the First Squad**

"Thirteenth squad, Kuchiki Rukia and Zero squad, Uchiha Sasuke have arrived." The guard announced the arrival of the two shinigamis. Inside the room, Sasuke and Rukia found Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were also summoned.

"I have asked you all to come today to receive a mission." Captain Yamamoto stood in front of the shinigamis with dignity.

"You are to go to the gensei (real world) and search for the zero squad's captain."

**I know it's a bit short but this is it for now! Ty for reading^^**


	5. Isekaihe To the Gense

**The new chapter is up! ENJOY!**

"You are to go to the gense (human world) and search for the zero squad's captain."

The captain continued.

"As you all probably know, the Zero squad's captain is undertaking a secret mission in gense. The problem is, the contact between the captain has been disconnected for two months and his whereabouts is unknown. We assume that he is cautious of being wiretapped by the enemy. However, there could be a possibility of him being captured by the enemies. Therefore, we must confirm the progress of his mission and his whereabouts. We cannot afford to loose anymore captains for the battle between Aizen and the Espadas." The first captain paused to look around room. "Do you have any questions regarding to this mission?"

Hitsugaya spoke up in a calm tone, but narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Who are the enemies? Do you mean Aizen is involved with this?"

"He is not involved directly. However we fear that Aizen may acquire more power from the gense and those enemies are already under his command." The captain explained.

"But why? There are only humans living in the gense. What kind of power can Aizen gain from them? Maybe humans like Ichigo can grant him that wish, but mere humans -"

Hitsugaya paused with eyes wide open. He seemed to have noticed something important. "You don't mean…"

"Yes." The first captain admitted. "There are humans with supernatural power in gense. The Zero squad captain's mission was to persuade them to cooperate with us before Aizen could reach his hands. However, with the current situation, we cannot determine whether Aizen has already begun his move."

Captain Yamamoto knocked his cane hard on the floor, increasing the intensity of the room.

"You all must find the Zero squad's captain immediately and escort him until he has completed the mission. You will be leaving the soul society one hour from now. There will be a special path opened up that leads to the gense. I wish you all good luck on this mission." With that the meeting disbanded and everyone walked toward their own taisha to pack their belongings.

**One Hour Later**

When Sasuke and the others arrived at the gate, a shinigami handed each of them a black butterfly.

"Good luck." The shinigami said.

**In Naruto's World. The Hidden Leave Village**

Naruto walked in the sunset on his way to his house, back from the ichiraku ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto saw a shadow of a human figure walking towards him from the corner of his eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" He turned around and greeted the pink haired teen with welcoming smile.

Sakura was wearing her usual outfit. A red ninja clothe, a pair of black gloves, high kneed sandals, a large ningu (ninja tool) holder on her back, and a red leave headband. The only difference that stood out from her usually clothing, was the bandage on her left arm.

"Kakashi sensei said we are leaving in ten minutes." said Sakura while walking to their destination.

"That wound… it hasn't healed yet?" asked Naruto, looking at the bandage on her arm with regretting eyes.

"It's not a big deal and it's just a scratch, so don't you worry. Besides, I'm a medic-nin. It won't take long to heal." Sakura said cheerfully as she touched the bandage.

But they both knew that the wound heals slowly compared to normal injuries. The wound on Sakura's arm was an injury she got from Naruto when he transformed into the fox cloak state and went beseark during the Orochimaru bridge mission with the new seventh squad, including the new member, Sai. Due to the nine-tailed fox's evil chakura, the wound can only be cured with the medical ninjutsu, but even with the special ninjutsu, the wound heals very slowly.

As they reached their destination, the other members of the seventh squad, Sai and their former teacher Kakshi, were waiting for them to arrive.

The four of them were in a graveyard, specially built for ninjas who scarified their lives for the sake of the village. Within over one hundred tombs, Uchiha Sasuke's name was among them. His tombstone was placed beside his clans' stones as Hokage Tsunade thought he would want to sleep peacefully beside his clan. Sasuke's gravestone was a small one, placed under the large sized gravestone's eitaph, Uchiha Clan.

'It's been one year since we were informed of your death, Sasuke.' Naruto thought. 'When I first heard the report, I was so shocked that I wanted to go chase after Orohcimaru immediately in the middle of the training with Jiraiya. I got the details after I got back to this village…which was only few months ago. Tsunade told me that anbu couldn't find your body, but they sighted a large amount of your blood… the amount that could definitely kill a person from the loss blood. She also told me that the killer is unknown….. But I swear! I will find out who murdered you and I will make them pay for what they did!'

While Naruto was deep in his thoughts, Kakashi quietly spoke up.

"At least we know that Orochimaru wouldn't kill him."

"I'll help too." Sai said as he looked at the gravestone. "I said I would help to find the murderer too, didn't I? Although I didn't have any connection with him, you guys taught me what friendship means… so that's why I"

Naruto placed his hand on Sai, cutting his line off. "I know… thanks Sai!"

With that Naruto turned around and started to walk towards the gate for the new mission to find Akatsuki members.

'I will bring some flowers when I get back.'

**The chapter is longer this time…. ^_^**

**Well next chapter, Sasuke's group is arriving to Naruto's world!**

**Hikarimabane**


End file.
